


Mama Bird

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Maternal Instincts, Romance, Talking, mother hen Dinah, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver never realised just how much the team meant to Dinah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around my documents for ages so I finally decided to post it.  
> Just a small dose of fluff because Black Canary is such a mother hen - y'know with being the team's trainer and counselor.

“I swear these kids will be the death of me.” Black Canary groaned, slinging her jacket over one of the kitchen chairs. Oliver smiled sympathetically and stood up from the sofa, laying down his book. He wrapped his arms around Dinah’s waist as she started pulling out a few takeaway pamphlets from the drawer.

“Why don’t you just ask someone else to take over then?” He suggested lightly, resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

“I couldn’t do that. They need me, either for training or just to talk things out. I like hearing how the kids experience everything. For us, it’s a job we feel the need to do. To the kids, it’s like a rite of passage. They feel if they prove themselves to their mentors then they can be accepted into the superhero community. It’s just nice to be the one they go to for help.” Dinah replied, thinking through her words carefully.

“Okay, out of the team, who’s your favourite?” Oliver asked. She turned in his arms and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him. “Alright, who do you think will be the first to be inducted into the League?” Oliver quickly altered, realising Dinah couldn’t pick a favourite. She gave a thoughtful sigh and placed her hands on the archer’s shoulders.

“Honestly, I think Robin will be the first to get the invite but he won’t take it. M’gann probably would grasp the open invitation with both hands, but I don’t think she’ll be the first. Probably Rocket, considering her mentor’s newly inducted as he always speaks so highly of her.” Dinah admitted, sinking slightly into Oliver’s arms.

“Interesting. Next question: who do you think will marry first?” Oliver inquired. He was just as interested in the Team since Artemis was added. He rarely got to properly talk to her.

“M’gann and Conner probably. Or Artemis and Wally.” She replied instantly. It didn’t escape her notice that Oliver pulled a face. “What? Wally really cares for Artemis and they’re a cute couple.” She defended.

“I know. But I don’t want Artemis getting hurt.” Oliver muttered, looking away slightly. Dinah’s eyebrow cocked again and a small smirk spread across her face.

“Was that a protective statement over your sidekick?” She questioned, a small tease in her voice.

“She’s not my sidekick.” Oliver replied, definatly not meeting her eye. A small laugh escaped Dinah and she leaned forwards, giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Okay. I can’t be bothered to cook. How does Chinese food sound?” She suggested.

“Can I pick desert?” Oliver bargained, a tease very clear in his voice. Dinah laughed again and leaned into him.

“Just this once.” She promised, listening to the beat of her boyfriends heart.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 12/10/2014  
> WHY IS THIS SO POPULAR I DON'T UNDERSTAND????


End file.
